Our story
by vanity is my name
Summary: Pg for now. This is actually a story with some truth in it . Takes place in the marauder's era. Full of fun. My friends and i had a blast writing it.
1. It starts

**A/N;Disclaimer**: Hey. This is a combined story between me, my friend Gem, and my other friend LM. As you know, this does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Uh, that said, enjoy! And review. No, seriously. And no. Not Sirius Black. Although he's in it…

It was a stifling afternoon during summer school, and 3rd period was going on full z's. In other words, it was the middle of third period and it was boring as Hell!

One girl named Monica was doing her best to stay awake during double Chem.

Her thoughts:

Isotopes…blah, blah, blah…Calcium-12… blah, blah, blah…I'm hungry. I wonder what's for lunch. Hopefully not - wait. What? I'm in Chem? Oops… stifles laughter

Meanwhile, another girl named Jessica was sitting in Spanish. _She_ was only in summer school to get ahead in her classes. Though she wished she could be hanging out with her best friends Monica and Daniele, she was paying attention.

Her thoughts:

Crispients como Sprite!

Man, what a lame commercial. So glad I don't live in Mexico. I would never want to watch T.V. That would be detrimental…

Finally, there is Daniele. She had the best class of the three and often had to live with snide remarks made by Monica.

Her thoughts:

I love this class. All we ever do is talk about our favorite movies and acting. Hence it being an acting class…ooh…full moon coming up…

All three girls were the best of friends. And all three had the same obsession. A certain series about a boy name Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

At precisely 9:19, an announcement went across the entire school warding off any dozing that may have been threatening them.

"Monica Saylors, Jessica Stefanuccio, and Daniele Lyman please report to Mr. Kachurduirans office immediately!"

Monica and Jessica ran into eachother upstairs and then Daniele downstairs. Immediately, Jess and Monica looked at Daniele.

"What did you do now?" they asked in unison.

"Don't look at me! I thought you did it!" she answered. The sophomores exchanged worried glances and continued toward the office.

"Maybe someone finally opened the janitors closet." Daniele ventured. Monica and Jessica laughed remembering the load of dungbombs they had propped up in the closet. They had, of course, left a note.

The note said:

Ha Ha! We win!

Signed,

The Third Generation Of Marauders (still deciding on a name)

Pixie

Gem

Little Moony

Finally they reached the principals office.

"Should we knock?" Monica asked hesitantly. Before either of the other girls could answer, the door opened and the principal ushered them inside.

"Come in, come in. They're waiting."

"Who?" the 3 said in unison.

"A man named Dumbledore. He has some sort of giant with him. He is most insistent on seeing you." The girls exchanged looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Jess asked.

"No, no. Come on." He led them into his office. A man with a long silver beard stood up along with another man twice the height and 3 times the weight of any normal man.

The girls mouths fell open. Jessica closed hers and elbowed the others to do the same.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore, Professor, Sir." Monica stuttered.

"COOL!" Daniele yelled. Jessica rolled her eyes at the two of them. Noone was really sure how, but Dumbledore produced 3 letters and handed the to the girls. They opened them breathlessly. Just as they thought, acceptance letters to Hogwarts.

"But terms almost started and we're all 15. We'd be in 5th year." Monica said.

"And we'd have to leave America to go." Daniele added.

"And what about our families" Jess asked.

"I've told your families, you'd have tutoring every night until you're caught up, but yes. You would have to leave America." The girls glanced at each other.

"When do we leave?" They asked, smiling.


	2. PreDumbledore's story

Disclaimer;A/n: This is not my story. Kinda. This story is a co-write with LM and Gem. And it kinda belongs to J.K. Rowling, anyway…sorta…

Fox of the Nova: Thanks for being our first and only reviewer. As to your question, you will see soon enough.

**Chapter 2**

"As soon as possible." Dumbledore answered. "But first there are some thngs you should know…"

Yes. Hate me very much. This is chapter 2.


	3. Dumbledore's story

Chapter 3 

"Ten years ago, a talented witch came to Hogwarts. Not talented with magic, but with writing. In her time at the school, she produced many stories. The theme had always been about muggles until 3 girls came to Hogwarts at the same time as 4 boys. These people became the very best of friends, inspiring this witch with her newer theme. These girls names were Pixie Droug, Gem Silverstone, and Mona Lytel."

The girls mouths opened in surprise.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. " These names are the same nicknames that you gave each other."

"Not mine." Daniele said disappointedly.

"Wrong." Dumbledore replied. " Mona means moon and Lytel means little."

"Ohhhh… My name sucks!"

"Anyway, when you-"

"We? You mean them?" Jess asked.

"No. You are the girls. Let me continue." He cleared his throat. " Anyway, you became the very best of friends, inspiring this witch with her newer theme that held a tinny bit of truth in it. One that you know." Dumbledore paused. "A story about boy named Harry Potter.Not to mention, you inspired the current tricksters in chief." He added.

The girls gasped before saying her name in unison.

"J.K. Rowling!"

"To continue with the story… you were in your second year when it happened. Somehow Voldemort lured me out of the castle to get a certain sphere that was kept with Professor Trelawny. The sphere held a prophecy about three teenagers who would on e day defeat him. You three barely escaped with your lives."

"It was then decided to have you sent to America, change your names, and keep you there…er…here until we believed it safe enough for your return. You three are quite famous in our world. Your world. Everyone eagerly your re-arrival." Silence greeted his words only to be broken be Daniele.

"O.K. There were a lot of big words in that, but I actually understood. Cool!"

"Go LM!" Monica said. "And, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Mm-hmm?"he said kindly.

"How come we don't remember any of this?"

"In order for you to be completely safe we had to modify your memories. But you will get them back when you get to Hogwarts."

"Oh. And who are the tricksters in chief?"

"None other than Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Is it just me?" Monica asked. " Or did you hear the hallelujah chorus, too?"

"We heard it." The others replied.


	4. Pre Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Please tell me that you know that I don't own this story…at all…

Chapter 4 

The girls collected their things from their lockers and homes, packed them in their trunks (returning gifts from Dumbledore), and bid good-bye to their friends (saying that they were being transferred after one trick too many). Then off to Hogwarts! AWAY!

A/N: Yet another notoriously short chapter…


	5. Hogwarts

Hogwarts was every bit as cool as the girls thought. It got even cooler when Dumbledore took them to his office. There, on a shelf behind his desk, sat the legendary sorting hat. Dumbledore had them try the hat on and be re-sorted in case their priorities had changed since the last time they were there.

One by one they tried on the hat and one by one they were sorted into Griffindor as they had been before. Mona and Pixie began a victory dance and soon Gem joined in. After they finished, which took awhile, Dumbledore spoke.

"I can easily think of four people in particular who will be ecstatic about your return. I will have them escort you to the Griffendor tower."

10 minutes later, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew rushed in and flung themselves upon the girls. They were saved from death by smothering by Dumbledore who explained about their memory removal.

Then, much to the girl's displeasure, the boys began treating them like mental patients. Half-way to the tower, Monica/Pixie snapped.

"I am not a mental patient!" She screamed, yanking her arm away from Sirius. She turned on her heel and stormed off back down the corridor.

"Maybe we should follow her…" Jess/Gem said, beginning to turn around. James grabbed her.

"Sirius is going." He said pointing at Black who was already halfway down the hall.

It wasn't everyday that their friend flipped out. Gem and Mona exchanged worried glances.

Meanwhile…ON TO CHAP 6!


	6. Remembering bit by bit

A/N: Ok. You know the whole disclaimer thingy…but the reason I put this note here for was because I wanted to tell you, my faithful readers, that Monica is now being called Pixie, Jess is being called Gem, and Daniele is being called Mona.

Pixie stormed off, not really knowing where she was going. By the time she stopped she was in front of a huge painting that was of a bowl of fruit. Something stirred in her memory. Curiously, she reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a door know. She turned it.

She gasped and stepped into the kitchens where hundreds of house elves were busy making dinner.

"Miss Pixie! Miss Pixie! You is back!" At an elf's excited squeak, the other elves stopped their work and gathered around her chattering happily. Pixie, not knowing what to do, just stared.

"She's a bit confused, Lindy." Pixie turned around (or tried to, at least). Sirius was trying to get to her. Finally, he was standing beside her, gasping for air.

"Bloody midgets." He muttered. Pixie gave a nervous laugh as they moved over to one of the four tables set up just like in the great hall. After a few moments of silence, in which the house-elves brought them lots of tea and éclairs, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Um…sorry about upsetting you." He said hesitantly. Pixie shrugged without really looking at him.

"Whatever." She murmmered.

"You know, you 3 used to be best friends with the four of us. We used to be able to tell each other anything. I'd like it to still be that way."

Well, it won't be." She snapped. "I can't remember anything before America." She turned away. "None of us can."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're lying because you came here."

"What are you talking about, Black? What's so special about the kitchens?" Sirius hesitated before answering.

"This is where you used to come when you were upset."


	7. the next chappie

A/N: Ok. You know the whole disclaimer thingy…but the reason I put this note here for was because I wanted to tell you, my faithful readers, that Monica is now being called Pixie, Jess is being called Gem, and Daniele is being called Mona.

Meanwhile…

"I really hope Pix is ok." Gem said to the group as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Don't worry, Gem. Sirius will make her feel better." Said Peter. Mona gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Whether J.K. Rowling's books were fake or not, she still had a bad feeling about him.

"Welcome home, you guys." Remus said.

"OK, the password is 'jumping cockatrice'." James stated, as the portrait swung open.

"Oh my god!" Gem and Mona squealed as they entered the common roon. It was just as they always imagined. Everything was red and gold. Mona looked around in awe. Then a bulletin board on the wall caught her eye. She walked up to it.

It said:

Quidditch Tryouts Tomorrow

Needed: 1 beater and 1 chaser

Equipment will be provided for tryouts.

"Cool! I wanna tryout to be a chaser!" Mona yelled excitedly.

"You don't even know how to fly…" Gem pointed out. Remus started laughing.

"Actually, she was Hogwarts's best chaser as Pixie was the school's best beater, making them the youngest people playing quidditch at Hogwarts when they were in their first and second years."

"But Dumbledore has your wands and brooms, though…" James said.

"Oh, dear." Gem sighed. "All we need to do is give them wands and they'll go wild…" Everybody started laughing. Just then, the portrait hole opened and in walked Pixie and Padfoot.

"What's so funny?" they asked in unison.

"Hey guys!" Peter interrupted. "There's a full moon an Friday!" Remus turned pale and Mona froze.

"That's great! We can all hang out together in the shrieking shack!" Gem said.

"But we don't have anamagi." Pixie pointed out, disappointed.

"Yes you do." Remus said. "We'll teach you how to change before the full moon."

"I don't think I'm gonna go…" Mona said quickly.

"Why not?" Remus asked sadly. She was one of the reasons he got through the transformations.

"Um, I-I gotta go talk to professor Dumbledore." She said. Then she ran out of the portrait hole towards Dumbledore's office.

"I'll go with her so she doesn't get lost." Remus said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Ok." Gem agreed. "Oh, hey, Pix? Did you hear about the quidditch tryouts tomorrow?"

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a beater!"

Remus ran out of the common room after Mona. Something was upsetting her and he was going to find out what.


	8. That other chappie

Chapter 8 Secrets Revealed

When Remus reached Dunbledore's office, Mona was already inside. He sat down next to the door to wait for her to come out. He didn't mean to overhear, but…

"Professor," Mona said, "I don't know how to say this, but here it goes. Last summer I was bitten by a werewolf." Outside the office, Remus's eyes got huge.

"Ms. Lytel, how have you kept this a secret all this time?" Dumbledore asked.

_That's a good question_ Remus thought.

"Well sir, I have been experimenting with different herbs and I found a mixture that lets me just curl up in my closet as a normal wolf. Harmless to everyone."

_That's definitely Mona, Mixing possibly harmful herbs and making something out of them. This could be a major leap for people who are lycanthropes. I mean, I could come right out and tell people what I am!_ Remus thought.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. I am disappointed to say this, but with the amount of danger you girls are in, I can only allow you to tell Remus about this potion of yours and try to teach him how to make it. As for this Friday, tell your friends that you're attending a class to get caught up and find a room that you can transform in." Dumbledore monologued.

"Well sir, I really don't know my way around…" _Wait! The room of Requirement! My favorite place! It turns into anything!_ "I know the perfect place!" Mona said.

"As long as none will find you, Ms. Lytel…"

"Alright, I'd better go and get Remus. It will take a while to get him to drink the potion. It's quite revolting." She walked to the door and turned the handle. She was just about to open the door and find Remus when…

"Ms. Lyetl, if you would kindly tell Ms. Silverstone to come to my office later?"

"Sure, Professor."

Outside the office, Remus didn't want to chance getting caught and began running towards the common room. When Mona left the office, she looked around. She could have sworn that she had heard someone waiting outside the office. Then she heard pounding footsteps in the distance. She started running towards the noise. She had a feeling who it was.

"Remus!" she shouted down the hallway.

"Oh, uh, hey Mona. I was just taking my, uh, daily jog around Hogwarts to, uh, stay in shape." He said nervously.

"Don't you dare use my memory loss to your advantage, Remus Lupin! I may not remember much, but I know you don't take daily jogs." She pushed him up against the wall. " Out with it, Lupin. What did you overhear?" she sighed realizing that she had let her anger get the best of her. "Look. I'm sorry. You of all people should understand."

"What? You don't think that they'll except you? Sirius, James, and everyone else in the group know about me."

"No, you're wrong. Gem and Pix don't know. They don't remember. They'll be terrified when they find out." She countered.

"I completely forgot about that! Look, it doesn't matter right now. Did you really create a potion like that?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Come on, I have some in my trunk in the dorms." She said pulling him off towards the griffindor.

"I don't get it!" Gem whined. " How can you possibly turn a rat into a goblet. It's completely against the laws of Physics!"

"Gem, put down the book and come play this game. It's fun!" Pixie said . Sirius was re-teaching her how to play exploding snap. Meanwhile, poor James was stuck explaining Gem that stupid muggle subjects didn't matter anymore.

Just then, Remus and Mona came through the portrait hole. Everyone greeted each other. Mona looked around at the common room once more and couldn't believe how cool all of this was. Then she looked at the very frustrated Gem.

"You ok, Gem?" she asked.

"Just fine." She answered sarcastically. "Except for the fact that everything I worked so hard to learn doesn't matter anymore and we start classes on subjects I know nothing about on Monday!"

"Well, its only Thursday. Oh, and Dumbledore wants to se you in his office."

"Alright, I'll go now before I have a nervous breakdown."

"Then you better hurry!" Sirius yelled. " You're near the point of explosion!" Then, Pixie's cards exploded in his face to everyone's amusment.

_Great, It was enough taking remarks from Mona and Pix. Now I have to deal with 4 more! This is too much!_ Gem thought. She finally made it to Dumbledore's offica and went inside.

"Ah, Ms. Silverstone, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Mona told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to you on a number of different things." He said. "First of all, when you leave here, please prevent Mona from harming Mr. Lupin. Tell her he didn't mean to eavesdrop."

_Perfect. Now I have something else to worry about…_

"Ms. Silverstone, please do not worry about it. Just make sure she doesn't hex Rumus." He said with a smile and the trademark twinkle in his eyes.

_Oh my god! He can read minds! I better watch what I think!_

"Yes Ms. Silverstone,that's how I was able to know that young Remus was outside the door."

"Oh." Gem smiled. _Mona's gonna kill him…_

"Now," said Dumbledore, " I realize that this a huge transition from your high school, but I'm sure you will fit right in. I have scheduled a meeting for yourself, Pixie, and Mona with your head of house, Professor McGonagall, so that you can get caught up. You will have the memory charm removed tomorrow. I know that you will make sure the girls get to the review classes and the meeting.

"Since you are in your fifth year here at Hogwarts, it is very important that you catch up to your classes. All 3 of you need to catch up to Divination, Pixie and Mona have to catch up to history of magic and potions, and I would like you to tell Mona that she is not needed to make up charms or Defense against the dark arts, Pixie does not need to make up Charms or herbology, and you do not have to make up transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, or herbology. You need to make up divination and Defense against the Dark Arts." Gem frowned at the the thought.

"Professor, how do we go about making up for these classes?" she asked.

"That is what I was getting to. I have 3 letters here for you and your friends with times and dates for when to go make up these classes." He handed Gem the letters and she stuffed them in her back pocket.

"Oh, and Ms. Silverstone, the Defense against the dark arts teacher is unavailable to teach extra classes after school, so I presume Mona will be able to tutor you as that is her best subject." Dumbledore said, smiling at Gem's look of surprise. "If you have no further questions, you may leave."

"Thank you professor." Gem said, and left.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… finals coming up. Yup. That's my excuse…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, Vanity here….So Gem and Lm and I…..we are no longer writing this story…If you haven't noticed from the years lack in updates. I apologize. I would have just deleted it but, being the sentimental fool I am, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe some day, somehow, it will be republished with the 3 of us once again working together….but I still love the plot of the story so I will be writing a new story that with only have me as an author. Once again I apologize. I enjoyed writing this story as much as you enjoyed reading it if you got this far. Love to you all.


End file.
